Protectiveness Can Be Sexy
by Kaimu
Summary: It's a guys' night out and the bartender tries to hit on Chris, Mark is fast to make sure he won't get hurt.


Title: Protectiveness Can Be Sexy (Especially when the protective person is Mark Salling)  
>Author: saar_fantasy Pairings: Chris ColferMark Salling Rating: PG Word Count:~300 Genre: Friendship Warnings:Mark getting (over)protective. Is that even a warning? It's more like a blessing to me Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again... They belong to themselves, that's all.  
>Summary: It's a guys' night out and the bartender tries to hit on Chris, Mark is fast to make sure he won't get hurt.<p>

"Dude,"

Mark looks up at Cory, who's standing next to him with a dopey grin on his face.

"That bartender guy is totally trying to get his mack on with Chris."

Mark follows Cory's gaze and sure enough, the bartender is leaning over the counter to get more into Chris' personal space and Mark doesn't like it, doesn't like it at all.

The look on that guy's face is way too smug and poor Chris is too innocent to notice, or at least that's how Mark thinks it is.

He's pretty sure he's right though.

"Darren!"

The, now loosely, without any gel or other stuff in it, curly haired boy makes his way over to him, "You bellowed?"

Mark ignores the comment and just nudges his chin towards the place at the bar counter where Chris and the bartender are still chatting.

"I want you to take Chris away from the bar for a few minutes. Just ask him to dance or something."

Darren looks confused, but then again, when doesn't he look confused?

"Why?"

"Because I tell you to," Mark hisses, then he gives Darren a shove into the two boys' direction, "Now go."

Darren doesn't even try to protest and goes over to Chris. Just like Mark asked him to, he asks him to dance.

It takes him a little pouting and puppy dog eyes, but Chris finally says yes and they both move to the dance floor.

As soon as Mark sees the two boys leave the counter, he makes his way over there, slamming his empty glass down to get the bartender's attention.

-..-

"You want another drink?" the bartender asks when he sees Mark's empty glass and takes it to refill it.

"No," Mark says and the bartender stops with the bottle of martini in his hand, "I want to talk to you."

The bartender frowns and puts the bottle and glass down, walking back to Mark to hear what he has to say.

"What about?"

"That guy you were just talking to," Mark gets straight to the point, "You know who he is, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." The bartender answers with a laugh, "He's Chris Colfer."

"You know who I am?"

The bartender blinks, because, of course he knows who he is. Duh.

"You're Mark Salling. Now, excuse me, but...Is this conversation leading somewhere?"

That's the moment Mark snaps. He grabs the guy by the collar and pulls him closer while he himself moves closer as well, so they are now face to face.

"If I ever find out that you hurt him, in any kind of way, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?"

The bartender just stares, terrified, into Mark's eyes. Mark has to shake him before he finally answers.

"Yes! Yes, I got it. I-I won't hurt him."

Mark holds the guy for just a moment longer, then he nods and loosens his grip so the guy can get his eet on the floor again.

"Good," Mark says, then waves his hand towards his empty glass that's still standing there, "Now, how about another drink?"

The bartender scrambles to get the drink ready in lightning speed, hands it to a smirking Mark and watches him walk away with a swagger to his step.

The only thing that pops up in the bartender's brain is;

_'I have to be careful whom to flirt with next time'_

-..-

"So, you and the bartender, huh?"

Chris frowns at a very wide smiling Darren, "Me and the bartender?"

"Yeah," Darren answers, still smiling, "He looked like he wanted to devour you."

Chris snorts and rolls his eyes, "He was just flirting. Besides, he's totally not my type. I told him that."

Darren's smile falls a little, "You'd better tell Mark that."

Chris raises his eyebrow, "Mark? What's he got to do with this?"

"He's-" then Darren stops dancing as he looks towards the bar counter, "Uh-oh...It's too late."

Chris stops dancing too and follows Darren's gaze, his jaw dropping a little at what he sees.

He keeps staring at the two boys until Mark walks away with a new drink, looking obviously happy about something.

He blinks and turns to Darren, who seems to be staring at Mark too.

"Did Mark just go all Noah Puckerman in that guy's face?"

Darren looks back at his friend, "Yeah, I believe he did."

Chris looks back over at Mark, so does Darren, who was now trading high fives with Cory, Chord and Kevin.

He doesn't stop staring. He just can't.

"That is so hot."

All Darren can do is nod in agreement.


End file.
